Tiga tahta raja
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya terjadi seperti biasa, namun nyatanya kini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kala dua orang raja sedang berdebat, siapa yang paling hebat./drabble/


_Tiga tahta Raja_

 _Disclaimer_

 _Fate series © Type-moon_

 _Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

 _Summary :_ S _arapan pagi yang seharusnya terjadi seperti biasa, namun nyatanya kini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kala dua orang raja sedang berdebat, siapa yang paling hebat._

 _Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut._

* * *

.

.

Gilgamesh seorang raja dengan tatapan congkaknya selalu memandang rendah pada setiap insan didunia. Berkata bahwa hanya ialah sang penguasa dunia, seorang raja lalim yang tak pernah peduli dengan sekitar. Dia yang selalu berkata bahwa dunia dan isinya adalah miliknya, semua. Yang digadang-gadang adalah manusia dengan dua-pertiga dewa. Seorang Raja pahlawan yang memiliki semua _Noble Phantasm_ seluruh servant dan dirumorkan menjadi yang terkuat.

Namun dibalik sosoknya yang seperti itu ia tetap memiliki satu kawan setia, Enkidu namanya. Seorang rantai surgawi yang baik hati, berbanding terbalik dengan sang Raja congkak bermata semerah darah itu. Terkadang mereka berdua terlalu kontras untuk bersanding bersama.

Ozymandias atau yang kerap disapa Ramses II seorang raja yang digadang-gadang memiliki kekuatan jasmani setingkat dewa. kala ia hidup di dunia, sakit tak pernah hinggap pada dirinya. Meyakini bahwa ia adalah titisan dewa yang sesungguhnya. Seorang penguasa Mesir kuno yang begitu tersohor kehebatannya tak satu insan pun didunia yang tak tahu mengenai dia.

Dan kedua raja dengan gaya arogan itu saling berlempar tatapan saling hina dan menganggap dirinyalah yang terbaik untuk menjadi seorang raja dunia. Suasana mencekam kini mulai terjadi diatas meja makan _chaldea_ _,_ keduanya saling pandang meremehkan. Tak mengakui jika ada seorang raja selain dirinya, prinsip mereka yang hampir sama. Arogansi saling menyelimuti keduanya.

Mungkin suasana seperti ini tak akan mencekam jika salah satu diantaranya keduanya mau mengalah, namun tidak untuk dua raja paling keras kepala. Sang master hanya mengurut pelan ujung hidungnya, lelah dengan melakukan para servant tersayangnya tersebut. Namun ia harus tetap bertindak bagaimana juga.

Hanya satu kubu yang menganggap ini semua sia-sia, siapa lagi kalau bukan para kesatria dari golongan meja bundar. Bagaimana juga orang yang mereka anggap raja hanya Arthur seorang, dan tak peduli dengan kedua sosok raja diseberang. Meskipun mereka berbeda era dengan kedua raja yang saling melempar pandangan tak suka, namun tetap saja sejatinya mereka disana juga raja. Raja yang penuh harga diri; kekanakan.

Nero juga awalnya ingin ikut ambil suara tentang raja, bagaimana pun juga ia seorang kaisar Romawi. Namun langkah nya terhenti kala Jeanne d'Arc memegang tanggannya, Jeanne hanya berpesan ia tak usah ikut terlalu dalam pada urusan raja. Dirasa percuma melakukan debat kusir dengan hal hal semacam itu saat ini.

"Perkelahian bodoh dimulai." Celetuk Mordred sambil menyantap sarapannya. Sedang Bedivere dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, kecuali Arturia yang tak sekalipun peduli.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Arthur dengan para kesatrianya adalah kelompok dengan porsi makan terbesar. Mereka beranggapan berperang dengan perut kosong hanya meninggalkan kesia-siaan. Tak ayal membuat seolah mereka rakus untuk makan, namun sejujurnya tak demikian adanya. Mereka hanya pemilik porsi makan besar dimeja makan.

Gebrakan seseorang pada meja makan, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan semua terdiam kala mendapati siapa yang melakukan, sang raja kesatria; Arthur Pendragon. Kini feromon terkuat adalah miliknya. Tak ada servant yang tak memandangnya kala itu, kecuali kedua raja angkuh diseberang.

Atmosfer sarapan pagi ini jauh lebih keruh dari biasanya, rombongan pahlawan India lebih memilih meninggalkan meja makan dan tak terlalu ikut campur dalam ini semua. Bagaimana juga mereka terlalu enggan dengan perdebatan konyol soal raja. Hidup tak perlu ditekan akan sosok penguasa, zaman telah berubah dan sekarang bukan era mereka.

Arthur bangkit dari meja dan membuat para pengikutnya terheran dengan apa yang akan gerangan dilakukan oleh raja mereka. Tidak biasanya raja mereka ikut andil dalam adu mulut bodoh milik Gilgamesh dan juga Ozymandias.

Arthur mulai berjalan mendekati kedua raja, membuat tanda tanya besar diantara para servant yang ada. Ada apa gerangan sang raja. Bahkan Arturia yang melihat hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya; bingung.

"Seorang raja tak seharusnya membuat kegaduhan kala sarapan dimulai, apakah raja di era kalian tak memiliki etika yang baik saat dimeja makan." Ucapan Arthur membuat semuanya terdiam, terlalu menusuk untuk dijabarkan. Sebagian ada yang mengiyakan perkataan sang raja kesatria tersebut dan sebagian lainnya lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Duduk dan nikmati sarapan pagi." Titah Arthur dengan penuh ketegangan yang terpancar.

"Heh... Seorang anjing kampung sepertimu tak pantas menyuruh raja." Gilgamesh mencemooh, sedangkan Enkidu hanya pasrah. Dirasa percuma, ia juga sudah tak berselera dengan sarapan paginya.

"Kalian tahu, Raja hanya gelar kita terdahulu dan kini kita hanya seorang servant." Kalau bisa tentu saja ada seribu satu kata yang telah Arthur susun untuk menceramahi dua raja keras kepala didepannya.

"Bagaimana juga raja tetaplah raja." Kali ini Ozymandias buka suara dan suasana tetap pada posisi semula.

"Anjing kampung sepertimu tak akan tahu apa itu ra-"

"Ya... Percakapan raja-raja kalian sudah selesai, dan sekarang kita sarapan saja." Gudako datang mencoba melerai ketiga servant yang saling beradu argumentasi itu.

"Lagipula mau raja atau bukan, kalian tetap yang kusayang." Dan ucapan Gudako sukses membuat ketiga raja berbeda era itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi ayo habiskan sarapan kalian, Ok." Dengan sengaja Gudako memasukkan sesendok makanan pada masing-masing raja. Dan mau tidak mau membuat beberapa servant yang ada sedikit menahan tawa dengan kelakuan sang master.

Mash hanya tersenyum lembut dengan apa yang dilakukan rekannya tersebut kepada servant mereka. Gudako memang selalu bisa untuk memecahkan suasana, pun dengan tiga raja mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya atmosfer meja makan pagi ini mulai sedikit mencair berkat Gudako. Lupakan debat tak berguna tentang dua raja berbeda era. Bagi sang master mereka semua sama; servant tersayangnya.

End.

.

* * *

A/n:

Holla¡ Bersama Zee disini :') saya ngetik beginian dikala suasana hati suntuk akibat tugas T.T dan tugas-tugasku belum selesai/gak nanya. Dan jujur saja saya gemas sekali dengan tiga raja diatas hihihi, mungkin jika ada kesempatan waktu saya ingin buat tiga raja terjintah tersebut dalam fic yang jauh lebih panjang/gak kayak gini/

Akhir kata semoga kalian suka dengan cerita gak jelas macem gini :'D

.

Sign

Zee


End file.
